<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授权翻译]A heart by anhotweeds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029363">[授权翻译]A heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhotweeds/pseuds/anhotweeds'>anhotweeds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Character Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhotweeds/pseuds/anhotweeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>让我实话告诉你，我也不喜欢这样。我很想被深藏于你脑海中的现实——那份由你拼凑而成的、将我紧紧环绕的现实里。我丝毫无法相信，除了赤裸的脊背、微张的嘴唇、一个戏谑的戳弄、一番无休的争吵、一场同属苦与乐的疼痛之外——对你来说，我不过是一个亡魂。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[授权翻译]A heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796005">A heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni">StAnni</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eames</span> <span class="s2">先生：</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">你能看得准很多事情，几乎是所有的事。但在一件事上你犯了错</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">你错认了我。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">你以某种特定的方式长大成人，因为你本身就意味着那种方式。你从未透露过自己生平的细节，并且把它们当作自己的小武器一样保管得好好的，只是偶尔会从中挥出那么一把刀刃，再触及到某寸皮肤。而关于我，你所不知道的则是，在我十七岁时我的姨母</span><span class="s1">Loria</span><span class="s2">，我以前跟你说过的那位</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">她将我送去了一个</span><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">自我发现营</span><span class="s1">”*。</span><span class="s2">那个营地，事实上却又并非营地，被一个叫</span> <span class="s1">Weston</span><span class="s2">神父的人运作着。现在，让我来教你一个小把戏</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">如果你想知道一个营地里的神父是否真的在为神的旨意行事</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">那么只有一个答案。在这个并非营地的营地里，关注点会被放在那些先于我们到来的人的罪恶上。而我们，在还是沾满母亲鲜血的婴儿时，就成为了这些过去罪恶的史诗一般的顶点。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我不会告诉你在那个并非营地的营地里发生了什么，因为那些细节现在已不再重要</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">重要的是我明白了把过失、罪行和责任归咎于那些脆弱易折的枝条是多么容易的一件事。那些枝条指向我们的父辈、我们父辈的父辈，诸如此类。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">关于你的少年时期和家人，我只知道这么两件事；而你从未告诉过我，哪怕是以无意吐露的方式。这是仅有的两件我能通过年复一年的搜寻、刺探、挖掘，从而在你的过去里追溯出的事。</span> <span class="s2">我知道某一时刻你曾住在伦敦；那时你的母亲毒死了你暴虐的父亲。而我从此得知，如果你有机会去到那个并非营地的营地，你会把</span> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">杀人犯</span><span class="s1">”</span> <span class="s2">这个词写在你床头的墙上。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">我说过你能看准很多事情，基本上都能</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">但不包括我。我猜你在内心深处其实知道这一点。我喜欢想象出这样一个场景：你入梦，再次入梦，一直梦下去</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">一个接一个地，然后会出现一扇门</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">我的名字被轻轻划在，又或者是深刻入木门板上。当你打开这扇门的时候，你凝视着那最深邃的黑暗</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">黑到只有傻子才会假设那里有堵墙或者是地板</span> <span class="s1">**——</span><span class="s2">但你呢？你并不是个傻子啊。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">我们之前谈起这个的时候，</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">我不太确定是哪一天了，是我们在咖啡厅会面亦或是在床上，你躺在我身边点燃一根烟时</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">但我们之前谈到时，你说，带着点懊丧，或许甚至是失望的意味，</span> <span class="s1">“darling，</span> <span class="s2">别想考验我。我比你更了解你自己。”</span> <span class="s2">而你表达它的方式，你眼中闪烁的光点，你说话时闪烁其辞的样子</span> <span class="s1">***——</span><span class="s2">那就是我为何会知道的原因</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">我知道你明白自己并不了解我，一点都不。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">让我实话告诉你，我也不喜欢这样。我很想被深藏于你脑海中的现实</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">那份由你拼凑而成的、将我紧紧环绕的现实里。我丝毫无法相信，除了赤裸的脊背、微张的嘴唇、一个戏谑的戳弄、一番无休的争吵、一场同属苦与乐的疼痛之外</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">对你来说，我不过是一个亡魂。我知道假若你想象出了那堵墙，在那并非营地的营地里紧邻我床铺的墙，那么我的床头上是没有任何字的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">我所知道最重要的一件事便是去记住，不仅只是铭记当下，而是任何时刻。我的姨母，</span><span class="s1">Loria</span><span class="s2">，在家里把成箱的相片和</span> <span class="s2">塞在书页之间的旧信堆得到处都是。当我因病不去上学呆在家里，又或者只是无聊的时候，我就会读那些文字。它们有些来自我逝去的父母，有些来自我逝去的祖父母，而它们所唤起的一些画面被我视为自己的虚假的记忆。这个想法让日子变得可以让人忍受，而那个并非营地的营地也变得好过起来。在你脑海中最深邃梦境的最黑暗的房间里，我想像着有一个盒子</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">就算你看不见它</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">里面装满了我们对彼此说过的话，甚至是那些不甚友善的话，甚至是那些让我们的城市燃烧崩塌的话，从这些话中，如果你能找到照进房间里的一束光，还有箱子的支点，你便会想起我，即使是通过那些虚假的记忆。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">在很多种场合，你都问过我关于西服和口袋巾</span> <span class="s1">****</span><span class="s2">的事</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">如果你是真的想要知道的话</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">哪怕是在你撕开我胸前的衬衫、故意扯掉我的纽扣的时候；哪怕是在你揶揄地笑着，取走口袋巾，在两腿间用我的精液将它弄得湿透的时候。答案显而易见：我穿着这些西服、佩着这些口袋巾，还有那些你特别喜欢扯掉的、浆过的硬领，仅仅是因为你喜欢从我身上脱下它们。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">对我而言现在重要的是停下来，然后告诉你，或者提醒你，或者警告你</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">不管你怎么想它</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">回忆非常重要，但感觉你脚下的土地、明白你自己身在何方也同样重要。所以当我要告诉你的时候，听着</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">我在<strong>此处</strong>，而不在<strong>那里</strong>。就算我就陪在你身边；就算你认为我们正在独处、并用拳头猛击墙壁时；就算你紧靠我颤抖着</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">贴着彼此的腹部高潮，就算在那时</span>
  <span class="s1">——</span>
  <span class="s2">我在<strong>此处</strong>，而不在<strong>那里</strong>。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">如果你能理解这点，而且是<strong>真正</strong>理解这点，我将不会再见到你了。你明白很多道理，大多数道理</span> <span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">而其中之一，我知道，就是你懂得如何保护自己。你很有毅力，而如果你曾了解过我（像你并未做到的那样），你会知道，那就是我最爱你的一点。你的母亲毒死了你暴虐的父亲，你的墙上本可能写着</span><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">杀人犯</span><span class="s1">”</span><span class="s2">，但那里得写上</span><span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">胜利者</span><span class="s1">”</span><span class="s2">。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">在这间没有地板和灯光的、最底层的房间里，我所能告诉你的最后一件事，是我现在知道了爱情并非我们曾经想象的那样。曾经你站在纪念碑前，是为了纪念一个你知道自己从未真正了解过的人，一个你越过高墙而注视着的人</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">你将指甲深嵌入皮肤时，掌心流出了鲜血。在你旁边，</span> <span class="s1">Ariadne</span><span class="s2">一动不动地站着，她转过身来想对你说些什么，但你已经知道她要说什么了</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">你能看得准很多事情，绝大部分的事</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">然后你转过身去。哀恸对警告充耳不闻。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">现在，我所知道的爱情</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">便是这一切都是臆测</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">是一串连接承诺、威胁、谎言和感叹的细绳。当我还是个孩子的时候，我的姨母，</span><span class="s1">Loria</span><span class="s2">，给我讲了一个关于巨怪魔镜</span><span class="s1">*****</span> <span class="s2">的故事</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">或者是你妈妈讲给你的</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">我不太确定。好吧，不管这故事是属于谁的</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">那面镜子从天使的手指间滑落并碎裂开来，然后亿万点熠熠生光的银色碎片如大雨一般落在凡间的人们的心头和眼里</span><span class="s1">——</span><span class="s2">它们将爱情从理想中、从我们挣扎着在彼此身上寻觅的触不可及的相似里，变成了危险的、伤人的、被堂而皇之抹去的东西，而我们以这种方式来认识它：目光游移、双唇犹豫、一颗心脏跳动的停息。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">END</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">注：</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">*self-discovery camp，</span><span class="s2">某种营地活动，类同于侧重青少年心理辅导的治疗营(</span><span class="s1">therapeutic camp</span>)<span class="s2">。</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">**“only a fool would assume a wall or a floor”，</span>
  <span class="s2">原文如此。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***“the way your mouth caught on the words for just an instant”，</span>
  <span class="s2">原文如此。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">****pocket squares</span>
  <span class="s2">，通常在折叠后插入男士西装上衣胸口的衣袋内作为配饰。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">*****troll mirror</span><span class="s2">，来源于安徒生童话《白雪皇后》</span> <span class="s1">(The Snow Queen)</span> <span class="s2">。故事中，镜子的碎片落入了小男孩</span><span class="s1">Kay</span><span class="s2">的内心和眼睛，使他变得冷酷无情，并被白雪皇后带回她的冰宫殿。作为</span><span class="s1">Kay</span><span class="s2">的好朋友，小女孩</span><span class="s1">Gerda</span><span class="s2">克服艰难险阻找到</span><span class="s1">Kay</span><span class="s2">，用眼泪和歌声拯救了</span><span class="s1">Kay</span> <span class="s2">。</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>幽灵船航行十周年啦！英文废第一次翻译存在不少错译/误译，阅读中发现了请务必指出，在这里给大家道个歉……以及喜欢的话可以戳原文链接给StAnni太太加上kudos，我的译文表达不出ta用词百分之一的美丽。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>